Another James and Lily fic
by dragonfly-child
Summary: For the second time in his life, James notices Lily, but he's already in his 6th year- she's in all of his classes, and in his house- Please read and review!!
1. Lily Evans

A/n: I own zip, I am not the all mighty J.K. Rowing you can't sue me now  
  
Remember this story takes place in the 70's  
  
Chapter1- Lily Evans  
  
"James, James JAMES!" Someone was screaming in James Potter's ear and he didn't even realize it. He was staring at a red headed girl who was walking to the Gryffindor table. Even he had been going to Hogwarts for six years he never really got to look or talk to this girl, and just for a second he felt a sensation of happiness, he didn't know what this feeling was. "JAMES!"  
  
"Yes," He finally said turning around to his friend Sirus who was screaming in his face.  
  
"Pay attention man! Remus almost flung potato's at you when he was trying to get Snape!" Sirus said.  
  
"Sorry just thinking," James said getting back to his dinner.  
  
"This is not like you James, you were staring out in space and your mouth was open and you looked like you just saw a hot chick or something." Peter said as he shoveled some roast beef into his mouth.  
  
"I think I did-" mumbled James.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sirus said opening his eyes and looking around. "WHERE IS SHE I WANNA MEET HER!" Sirus was now standing on his chair looking around.  
  
"Forget it Sirus, there's no good looking at Hogwarts, only cows-" Remus said sadly. James looked back at where the read- head was standing but she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"I think I'm going to go talk to Professor Kettleburn about something-" James said getting up.  
  
"But you just were talking to him the afternoon-" Sirus complained. James ignored him, he wasn't going to talk to Professor Kettleburn, and he was determined to find that redheaded girl.  
  
As he looked at all the tables in the room up and down the Slytherin, up and down Ravenclaw, up and down Hufflepuff, the up and down Gryffindor. His eyes stopped at the end of the table. There she was, alone reading a book. He wanted to go up to her and start a conversation. He had the guts, why not?  
  
"Uh James?" He felt someone tapping on his shoulder. James turned around. Remus was standing behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" James said blankly.  
  
"Professor Kettleburn isn't even at dinner right now." For a second James had no clue what Remus was talking about.  
  
"Oh yeah, I realized that." James said quietly. "I'm not hungry, I'll meet you up in the common room after dinner."  
  
"James!" Remus complained.  
  
"I'm not hungry, I should be um- starting my report on vampires anyway, see you later Remus." James said as he headed off to the stairs.  
  
"But James, we handed that report in-" But James had already left and he was sprinting up to the common room, determined to find just this girls name.  
  
As entered the Gryffindor common room he flung himself onto one of the armchairs. He thought back to his first year, which was trying to remember his 1st day at the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Ables, Alan." Professor McGonnalgal bellowed. A young boy clumsily scrambled up to the sorting hat. McGonnalgal placed that hat onto his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. The boy clambered down form the stool and sat himself at the Hufflepuff table." And the sorting went on. Collins, Katherine went to Ravenclaw, Darwin, Jon went to Slytherin. Then James remembered- Evans, Lily. He always forgot this memory- he tried to remember what happen-  
  
A tall redhead walked over to the four-legged stool and gently sat herself down. The hat was placed on her head. The sorting hat took a while on her. But as he stared into her soothing green eyes, he got a shiver of happiness.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" The hat roared. The girl smiled and happily sat herself down at the Gryfindor table. James remembered he missed Finnigan, Marie. The young redheaded girl caught a glimpse of James, she smiled at him, but James was too thrilled by her beauty to smile back.  
  
"For the last time Potter, James!" McGonnagal said rather loudly. James zoned out of the memory. Lily Evans, that's her name. He looked around the room No one was there yet they were still at dinner. He laid back in the chair, he sighed and-  
  
"JAMES!" Sirus jumped out behind James' chair. James jumped in shock.  
  
"Didn't see you their, mate!" James laughed.  
  
"Of coarse you didn't you looked like the deer caught in the headlights!" Sirus said. James laughed. "So what's up with you, you were acting all strange at dinner,"  
  
"Nothing," James said quickly.  
  
"Well something's up if your acting all strange," Sirus chucked.  
  
"Nothing, well a little, not really." 'I think I'm in love-' he thought, he didn't want to say it " Well- Um- er- yeah-I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" He blurted putting his head in his hands. "I should of came to you first, you're the good one with girls!"  
  
"Why thank you James! I am always good with ladies aren't I, so who do you have a crush on?" He asked sitting down in the chair next to James.  
  
"I believe her name is Lily Evans." Said James lifting his head out of his hands.  
  
"Ah, now were getting somewhere James! OK Lily Evans. Evans, Lily. Isn't she that carrot top girl with those green eyes, in like all of our classes.  
  
"She's in all of our classes?" James asked.  
  
"JAMES! You don't even know she's in our classes?! Shame on you!" Sirus shook his head in pity. "Oh here she comes, go ahead tell her how you feel." James felt stupid walking up to Lily.  
  
"Oh hello!" She smiled happily at him. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and nervous. He grabbed her by the waist and put his lips to hers. He kissed her for so long, but when it was over, it was over so quickly.  
  
"James I said tell her, not show her!" Sirus laughed from his chair. Lily looked James in the eyes. He thought he was mad, or upset. But surprisingly she smiled.  
  
"Bye" She waved and disappeared up the spiral staircase leading up to the dormitories. James sighed.  
  
"That was real smooth!" Sirus joked. James sat down in his chair he did before.  
  
"What was smooth?" Two boys walked into the room. Peter and Remus. They both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ah Prongs her just locked lips here with Lily Evans!" Sirus chuckled.  
  
"Tisk Tisk James" Peter said "Mum always told me to get a girlfriend at the age of 21 not 16."  
  
"Then screw you mum!" laughed Rumus hysterically.  
  
"I never really asked her out." James said.  
  
"Yes you did, you just didn't say anything." Said Sirus.  
  
"Hey, I brought up some cheese puff pies, want one James." Remus said pulling a crumbly pie out of his pocket. James who was hungry, because he ate no dinner took the pie and shoved it into his mouth. Suddenly he felt his stomach rumble and he felt like he was going to vomit, this was the worst pie he ever ate. He covered his mouth. Remus laughed.  
  
"Mate! That was a putrid pie, invented it myself." Remus broke up into a fit of giggles and the sickening feeling past. Soon he was laughing with the rest of his friends (except Peter, because he never laughed at anything).  
  
"Uh- I guess I'll get to bed now guys, night" James yawned ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^  
  
Uh yeah- GOOD RIGHT! No, the next chapter has more humor in it, so READ IT! YEAH! It's sma the shoe approved! 


	2. Dear Boy

Chapter 2-Dear Boy  
  
That next morning before breakfast James noticed Lily.  
  
"Lily!" He shouted as he jogged over to her. He noticed she was crying. "Oh Lily what's wrong?" He asked giving her a big bear hug.  
  
"My friend, I found out he likes me too. When I told him how happy I was that you were my boyfriend he got all pissed off and angry and told me- me that- He couldn't be my friend anymore because you were my friend." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Then this friend isn't a real friend." James said. "Who is the guy anyway?"  
  
"Servus Snape." Lily responded wiping her eyes.  
  
"Servus Snape? That a*s hole? Why would a kind girl like you be hanging around him?" James said wrinkling his nose.  
  
"He cursed off some Ravenclaws that were teasing me in our first year" Lily sobbed.  
  
"LILY!" Someone shouted. James turned around- Snape. "Damn you Lily! You don't just walk away from me!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Get away from her you b*sstard!" James hissed.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Potter." Snape spat. James threw back his arm and punched Snape in the nose. Blood poured from his noes.  
  
"You b*tch" Snape muttered pushing James into the wall. James' head hit the wall. James suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Guess you never knew dear boy what you have found!" James sang to a song of a muggle song. Snape crinkled his noes.  
  
"I'll go get some one-" Lily said running off.  
  
"What the hell Potter." Snape squabbled.  
  
"Guess you never knew dear boy that she was just the cutest thing around. Guess you never knew what you have found, dear boy!" He sang now dancing a bit.  
  
"P-Potter- are you alright WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Snape stuttered.  
  
"Guess you never saw dear boy that love was there! Maybe when you look to hard dear boy you'd never become a where! Guess you never did become a where, dear boy!" James sang now dancing very roughly. "When I stepped in, my heart was down and out, but our love came through, and brought me round, taught me up and about!" sang the crazy James.  
  
"Potter, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Snape asked. Suddenly, Lily and Sirus appeared.  
  
"James, why are you singing that muggle Paul McCartney song?" Sirus questioned.  
  
"Doo Doo doo Dear Boy" James sang "When I stepped in, my heart was down and out, but our love came through, and brought me round, taught me up and about!"  
  
"James-" -  
  
"Hope you never know dear boy how much you missed! But even when you fall in love dear boy it won't be half as good as this! Hope you never know how much you missed dear boy, how much you missed! Yeah! Bah Bah Bah Bah!" James ended the song.  
  
"Oh my god James-" Sirus said "THAT WAS THE BEST JOKE EVER!" He laughed. "Lily told me Snape banged your head on the wall and she thought you were hurt and OH MY GOD GOOD ONE MAN!" As he and Lily were laughing (especially Lily, she was laughing uncontrollably)  
  
"I didn't fall for it- not one bit!" Snape said  
  
"Right-Wait was it a joke?" Sirus asked.  
  
"No Sirus, I am sociologically disturbed." James said sarcastically.  
  
" Yo Lily! You like the joke?" James asked.  
  
"Did I-I like it? I loved it!" Lily giggled. Snape glared at the three of them evilly.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you good one day Potter, you just wait and see. You'll get it so good-" He mumbled as he squalled away.  
  
"James! You were so brave! Singing that song! You sang it well too!" She said giving him a hug. James grabbed her waist and brought him close to him body. Both kissed.  
  
"Wahoo James and Lily!" Sirus called. Suddenly Remus and Peter came into sight.  
  
"What did we miss Padfoot, anything good?" Remus asked as he smiled. Sirus grinned, James and Lily did too.  
  
"You missed a lot guys!" Lily laughed  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^  
  
So, was it funny! That was the song 'Dear Boy' but Paul McCartney, it was from there album 'Ram on' And it came out in the 70's- And the album art was made by Linda and Paul- OK you don't need all that info do you? If you do want the info- your very welcome to IM me if I'm online at Haley1100@aol.com or E-mail me at Samrichter@aol.com! THANX! Yo, and by the way, I don't know that much about the Beatles or Paul McCartney because I only became a fan 3 years ago! 


	3. Obsession

Hope you liked the first two chapters, I did. I liked the 2nd chapter, hee hee! Ok, Ok I'll get to the 3rd chapter for y'all!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Out of all the pranks you do James, I had to miss that one!" Remus said. James smiled as Remus, Sirius and him were walking back to their common room to end the day. (Peter had a detention for forgetting his homework in Charms).  
  
"Uh, Sirius, I have a question-" James said.  
  
"And I have an answer good man!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, how come me and Lily haven't been doing anything, well, romantic yet?" James asked. Remus and Sirius started at him.  
  
"Because you've only been here boyfriend for a day." Remus said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well guys what do to make it a romantic relationship?" James asked.  
  
"What am I known for?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, your not good at anything so I don't know." James said. Remus laughed as he dropped some of his books he was carrying. Sirius glared at James a little bit.  
  
"Jamesy boy, how many dates have I had this month?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh. 17?" James guessed.  
  
"Wrong, 25. But still, I know girls, you need to go on a date!" Sirius declared. "Like maybe to Hogsmade, or, yeah Hogsmade!" Sirius said with a smile! "But whatever you do don't go to an Italian fish market." Sirius said. Remus and James glared at him. "Cricket, cricket." Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks Sirius, that's it I'll take her out to Hogsmade this Saturday!" James said excitingly.  
  
"James, Saturday's a full moon." Remus complained.  
  
"Damn." James moaned. "Next Saturday I guess." James said. "Friends come first!" James smiled. Remus and Sirius smiled too.  
  
"Thanks James, I know how much Lily means to you too." Remus said. "Are you gonna tell Lily?" He asked. James froze.  
  
Should James tell Lily? About him being an amigamus, and how Remus is a werewolf. James didn't know what to say. Yes or no. Should he be able to trust Lily yet? If he tells Lily and he can't trust her, and she tells the whole school.Remus would have to leave school because student's parents would be so mad and then the school would have to shut down. Or something like that.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius screamed in James' face.  
  
"Wha?" James muttered. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.  
  
"He needs to see a doctor!" joked Remus.  
  
"Uh.Ok whatever" James said. "I have to think about that one." James said running off.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Sirius asked. "James' acting very strange about this Lily Evans character, I think he's obsessed "  
  
"You can say that again." Remus said picking up a book James dropped. It had Lily's name written all over it. "God, he is obsessed Mr. Prongs!"  
  
"Mr. Mooney, I'm a little worried about our Mr. Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"Me to Mr. Padfoot, me too." Muttered Remus shaking his head staring at the book.  
  
"He's scaring me!" Sirius laughed a bit. "I mean, if I knew he would be acting this way about a chick I wouldn't of gave him all those lover tips."  
  
"WHAT?" Remus screamed. "AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY!" He laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I'll give you some later, come on, we got a friend to talk to!" Sirius said as he ran to the common room with Remus behind him.  
  
When they arrived to the common room, James was sitting in an armchair staring into the fire.  
  
"Hello James." Remus and Sirius said sitting on the sofa. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, hi." James mumbled "Just thinking about.uh nothing." He said now looking at his friends.  
  
"You're thinking about Lily? Aren't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No!" James said a bit to quickly "A little bit.well, yeah I am, how'd you know?" Remus held up his book with Lily's name written all over it. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" James said putting his head in his hands. "I'm confused so much"  
  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because I'm not even trying to thing about Lily and, she just comes to mind." Sighed James.  
  
"You love her." Sirius said. James looked a little relieved  
  
"Thanks Sirius," James said giving Sirius and Remus a friendly hug. The three laughed.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, last year we said hugging was for children." Remus laughed.  
  
"What can I say, we have the mind of children!" Sirius laughed. James chuckled too. "Holy Moses, its 10:00, better get off to bed!" Sirius said yawning.  
  
So. good or bad.. I see I was writing Sirius' name wrong, I caught myself! I'm a horrible speller so don't sue me! If I have any wrong spelling anywhere else tell me PLEASE, or else I'll sue you. nah just kidding! Oh well just tell me if I should continue or not.kk? KK! 


	4. The date

One...or two *cough* Anne *cough* fan can change my mind, I guess I will add another chapter, and if I'm happy with it I'll contiune, but I made another Lily and James fic called When Your Loving the enemy. Well, I do have a lot of time on my hands this Saturday so HAPPY CHAPTER 4!  
  
But it will be difficult to type for me because my doggy is lying right in front of my computer with her broken knee, and I don't want to disturb her because she's been very angry at my whole family because we sent her to the vet and they got surgery on her and to top that off she also got a fatty tumor removed...ok you don't really wanna hear about my poor doggy but here's the story.  
  
I also caught some grammar and stupid mistakes in my last chapter...so don't try to mind them! I promise to double check my work this time (Most of the time I'm too lazy to do that)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Repeated James over and over again as he paced the floor of the boys dormitory. Tonight was the night he was going out with Lily. DAMN! He felt like banging his head on the wall right now.  
  
"JAMES!" called a voice outside, it was Remus.  
  
"WHAT?!" James screamed out of frustration.  
  
"You've been in the dorm muttering 'I love you' over and over again for an hour now! And all the other guys have to get to their stuff! or at least I have to get something." Remus said as he jiggled the door handle. James had locked the door so no one would come in. For obvious reasons (getting ready for his date).  
  
James walked over to the door and unlocked it. Remus came into the room, walked over to his bed and sat on it staring at James.  
  
"Well, get what you need to get and leave!" James said loudly. Remus didn't move, just blinked...twice.  
  
"I wanna see your stuff you got for Lily!" He finally said still sitting on his bed staring at James.  
  
"I HAVE NOTHING!" James screamed. Remus blinked once, grabbed a sweater off his bed, jumped off his bed and left James in the boys' dormitory alone. James sighed. He told Lily that he'd meet her at The Three Broomsticks at 6:00, it was 4:00 and he had to be at Hogsemade at 5. He only had an hour.  
  
"Hey James" said a voice from the open door way. James turned his head, Sirius was standing there.  
  
"Hey Siri" James muttered. "I have nothing for Lily! I can't even kiss!" Sirius stared at James.  
  
"James you kissed her already...or unless that was a dream I had...oh wait that was real, so you kissed her at least once-" Sirius said. James shrieked. He was going insane. He swore loudly over and over again.  
  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He bellowed as he hit his head on the wall over and over again.  
  
"Maybe you should stay home tonight" Sirius said staring at James as he got out his aggravation in a ...strange way.  
  
"NO!" James hollered quickly as he stopped banging his head on the wall. "I promised Lily I'd meet her!" Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder and said "Look James, just do the best you can," James nodded.  
  
"Sirius, you've been on so many dates, and not once have you ever been stressed, like about a girl?" James said.  
  
"There was this one girl" Sirius said a bit sadly and left the boy's dorm.  
  
What the hell did Sirius mean?  
  
"SIRIUS!" James called out running after Sirius. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT GIRL?"  
  
Sirius hadn't gone far, only over to the door that led to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius looked James' way and stopped.  
  
"What do you mean about that one girl?" James asked.  
  
"She was just a girl, James! It doesn't matter!" Sirius said a bit angrily.  
  
"But it does Sirius!" said James. Sirius was about to leave but James grabbed his shirt. "TELL ME!" Sirius pushed James off him.  
  
"Fine! Her name was Kelsey, she was my first date, I loved her the first time I saw her. I just was acting just like my normal self at the date. All went fine!" Sirius quickly said.  
  
James took Sirius' advice. But he thought a long while, why was he so hesitant about telling him this?  
  
"What happened to Kelsey?" James asked. Sirius stared at the wall with sadness in his eye.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius muttered. "Come on Jamesie, lets to down to-" Sirius said changing his mood from sad to happy and putting his arm on James' shoulder. (AN: NO SLASH THERE just a friendly little action)  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP EVERYTHING A SECRET?!" James said throwing Sirius hand off him, slamming him against the wall, and storming out the door toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was half true, Sirius always hid things about his life that he didn't want to tell by being a happy positive person. Example: He always picked dare in truth or dare games, he was probably too afraid to pick truth, just incase someone asked him a question that was too personal.  
  
* * *  
  
James sat on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks with a bouquet of roses for Lily next to him. The time was 5:45 and the sun was just about setting in the west. James didn't get a very good view because the trees and buildings of Hogsmeade were in the way. But the sunlight now shown through the branches of the trees and into James' eyes. He squinted his eyes trying to still stare at the sun.  
  
He was still pissed at Sirius and he hadn't talked to him since the incident of when he shoved him into the wall. He wouldn't find about Kelsey. Even if it didn't come from Sirius' mouth. James sighed out loud and shuffled his feet.  
  
The weather was still warm. Even for October. James always enjoyed fall. The different color leaves falling, and then when they all fell, James would enjoy walking through the ankle deep paths of yellow, orange, red, and brown leaves.  
  
"Hello James" Came a fragile and soothing voice from behind of James. He turned around to see the auburn headed Lily smiling. James got up and beamed at her.  
  
"I got you some roses" He said quickly grabbing the flowers next to him, getting up, and handing her the bouquet.  
  
"Thank you James!" She said kindly taking the flowers. "Look, I wasn't very hungry, and I was thinking we could go for a walk."  
  
"Sure" James nodded. "I wasn't very hungry anyway I bought some candy with Remus and Peter a bit earlier tonight" Lily stared at James.  
  
"What about Sirius?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "You two are like brothers" She chuckled as she looked down at her flowers. James bit his lip. He didn't want her to try and get her though a 'you've got to forgive him thing' like girls always did.  
  
"Nothing, he just had a date" James lied. "Oh and do you know a Kelsey?" James asked remembering the conversation he had with Sirius this afternoon.  
  
"I don't know one that comes to my mind right now, but if the name does I'll tell you" Lily said. James nodded in thanks.  
  
The two started walking towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Walking away from the people, away from the houses, away from the shops, away from the noise. There weren't many trees, just rolling green land that looked like the people who lived away from the town had farms on. He and Lily hadn't talked for a while, just enjoying the quietness of the country side and the sky that was starting to dim. But the bright (not full) moon kept the land lit up a bit.  
  
Soon, stars filled the sky and James and Lily lay down in the tall grass on a hill gazing up at the night sky.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what stars are?" James asked.  
  
"Sure, but then I learned that there balls of gas-" Lily was going to start to ramble on about something she learned in astronomy.  
  
"Balls of gas?" James said. "Do you think dudes can have a pair of those?" James joked. Lily laughed as she playfully slapped James in the arm.  
  
"But really, when you were a kid, what did you think stars were?" He asked the girl lying besides him. "I thought they were lightning bugs so I always tried to catch them, then I found out that it was impossible to catch a star"  
  
"Well I seriously thought and knew they were balls of gas!" Lily giggled. "You see, I liked to read a whole lot when I was small. I would always get in trouble for stealing my big sisters textbooks at night and reading them. Always wanting to be in her grade. When she learned about stars, planets and the universe, I learned my ABC's, which I already knew, and how to color with crayons and share."  
  
"You sound like one of those poor little girls in books who never gets attention" James said half jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I did get attention. I was just frowned upon by my other piers and sister for wanting to learn" Lily smiled as she peeled her eyes from the sky and onto James who was also gazing at her. They stared at each other that had to be about three minutes until James spoke.  
  
"Do you think we can kiss now?" James asked. Lily blinked at him.  
  
"Why do you ask, the first time you kissed me, I was surprised, I didn't really expect it!" Lily giggled. "So your answer is yes, we may kiss"  
  
And so they kissed, together lying in the tall grass.  
  
Suddenly, James felt a raindrop on his cheek. He broke the kiss and sat up, so did Lily who must have felt a raindrop too. James looked at the sky to see it was covered with clouds, and soon that raindrop became drizzle of raindrops. Lily pulled off her sweater and used it as an umbrella.  
  
"Do you know your way back to the town?" Lily asked looking around through the rain.  
  
"Sure, you just follow the path!" James said pointing to his left.  
  
"We didn't come up here on a path James" Lily said blinking. "Maybe we can tell by the towns lights, were on a hill, we'd probably be able to see!" Her and James looked around but saw no lights.  
  
"OH! I remember a Kelsey!" Lily said. At first it seemed random to James but then in one second he remembered.  
  
"WHAT?! KELSEY! Who was she?!" James asked excitedly as he stood there with Lily in the dark as the rain poured down harder.  
  
:P Cliffhanger dudes! Peace out! Me and ma homies will be chillin here at ma crib. Havin' our countdown partay till our homie Harry's book comes out. 6 days dudes! CHILL! Anne, aka Foreveranelf, according to you, its 16 days till da book comes out. LoL see ya at the 2 last days of school! YAY! SNAPE IS GONE! GONE! GONE! GONE! Now you I can chill!  
  
Love,  
  
Princess Flower Child 


End file.
